This invention relates generally to the field of garment cleaning maintenance, and more particularly to an apparatus for magnetically laundering garments.
Magnetism is a natural, well known force, and objects that employ it are known as magnets. By the close of the 1800's, all of the elements were known to have some magnetic characteristic. Those that lived in the ancient world could find the magnetic force because certain minerals and rocks are magnetic in their natural state. Materials which keep their magnetism autonomous of their environment are called permanent magnets.
Magnetic exertion always exists between permanent magnets. Permanent magnets also employ forces on specific other materials, such as iron, which alone do not display magnetic characteristics. All materials, even the so-labeled non-magnetic ones, can react to magnetic force. The apparatus for magnetically laundering garments uses specially calibrated magnetism to alter the basic nature of water and increase its natural solvency.
When water, or any stream of atoms enters a powerful magnetic field, it physically changes in the same way atoms change when run through particle accelerators used by physicists. In effect, the water is ionized. Negatively charged oxygen ions are stripped from stable water molecules and are freed to perform a number of tasks. Among other things, the altered water can dissolve scum lines, help stabilize pH, kill algae and microorganisms, and release stains and odors from fabrics.
There has been many applications for magnets in inventions previously. None of them have employed its unique energy for the application of laundering garments.